


a house built out of stone [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Big Bang Challenge, Fanfiction Trailer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is a place where I don't feel alone</i><br/>This is a place where I feel at home<br/>The last school year of Brad, Nate, Ray and the ensemble. Based on Kubis' "Making Clouds From the Ashes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a house built out of stone [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter/Generation Kill fusion (crossover?)  
> Based on [Making Clouds From the Ashes](http://kubis.livejournal.com/106924.html) by kubis  
> Music: Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home  
> Really sorry for bad quality.  
> Made specially for War Big Bang 2012


End file.
